


Two Spies, One Sniper

by fudgebiskets



Category: TF2 - Fandom, Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fudgebiskets/pseuds/fudgebiskets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Spy and Blu Spy have an affair. Unbeknownst to them, they are being watched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Spies, One Sniper

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first tf2 fic, and also the longest fic i've written. i'm still a beginning writer, so i need more practice. i hope you like it!

Red Spy stood in an alleyway, the sounds of gunshots and bombs far in the distance. He lit a cigarette and brought it to his lips, taking in a deep breath. He exhaled with a sigh, clouds of smoke filling the air around him. After a minute or so, he dropped the cigarette butt on the ground, and crushed it with his foot, scattering the ashes on the ground. Once it was extinguished, he heard footsteps approaching him. He turned around to see it was the Blu Spy.  
“Did you come alone?” asked Red. “But of course,” said Blu. “We wouldn’t want anyone finding out, now would we?” Red smiled, and wrapped his arms around Blu’s waist, pulling him into an embrace. Blu placed his hands on the back of Red’s neck, and brought his head closer to his own, their hips grinding against each other. The two kissed passionately, both their hands exploring the other spy’s body. Red unbuttoned Blu’s jacket, tossing it to the ground beside them. Blu did the same to Red, and the both of them began to work at the buttons on the other’s shirt. Once they were both shirtless, Red unbuckled Blu’s belt, and pulled down his pants. Red got down on his knees and pulled down Blu’s boxers, freeing his erection.  
Red grabbed Blu’s cock with one hand, before taking it into his mouth. He began to move his head back and forth slowly, taking in more of Blu with each movement. Blu sighed with pleasure, as Red began to move faster, deep-throating him. Blu held onto Red’s head, as he slowly began to thrust his hips. Red made gagging noises as he took in Blu’s entire erection. “Alright. That’s enough,” stuttered Blu as Red released him, and wiped his mouth with his hand. “Lie down,” commanded Blu. Red cooperated; Blu unbuckled Red’s belt, and removed his pants and boxers, tossing them to the side. Blu let his hand brush Red’s cheek. Red held Blu’s hand with both of his, and took three of Blu’s fingers into his mouth, coating them in a layer of saliva.  
Red grasped Blu’s shoulders as Blu inserted one of his slippery fingers into Red’s entrance, thrusting his hand back and forth. Blu added a second, and then a third digit, massaging Red’s insides. Red grunted at the feeling. Blu removed his fingers and lined himself up at Red’s entrance. He placed his hands on the ground at each side of Red’s head. Red bit his lip as Blu slowly thrust into him. Once Blu was all the way in, he waited for Red to adjust to his size. “P-please move,” Red begged. Blu obliged, slowly thrusting his hips into Red, causing the Red Spy to let out a small moan.  
Blu grunted and moaned, as he gradually picked up the pace. Red whined and moaned as Blu slammed into him. Red dug his nails into Blu’s shoulders, drawing a bit of blood. He tossed his head back and let out a load moan. The sound drove Blu crazy, as he grunted with each thrust. 

~Meanwhile~

Sniper sat next to a window on the highest floor of the building he was in. His rifle was propped up on the sill; his eyes scanned the area around the building, waiting for an enemy to pass by. His hand tensed on the trigger of his gun, as he heard a noise from down below. He looked into the scope of his rifle and scanned the ground in hopes of finding what or who the noise came from. When he found the source of the noise, he quickly moved his head away from the gun, and placed a hand on his forehead. What the hell do they think they’re doing?? he thought.  
He placed his hands on the windowsill, and peeked at the scene down below. Sniper blushed, as he watched the two spies going at it. He bit his lip, and looked down at a bulge growing in his pants. Oh come on. Now? he thought. Alroight, but just a quickie. Sniper quietly unzipped his pants and took out his erection. He slowly began to stroke his cock, as he watched the spies below. Slowly increasing his speed, Sniper bit his lip in an attempt to hold back his moaning. The hot feeling in his stomach increased, and was about to burst. Sniper tried his best to be quiet, but to no avail. He moaned loudly as he came, the white liquid splattering on the wall beneath the window, and on one of his hands. He quickly covered his mouth with his other hand, realizing his mistake. He was too late. The noises from below had stopped. Sniper looked out the window, only to see that the spies were gone. His heart pounded in his chest as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs toward him.  
He turned around to see the two spies glaring at him. He was quite a sight, too. His cock out; his hand and the wall covered in cum. The two spies looked at each other. “What should we do about him?” asked Blu. “I think I know just the thing,” replied Red, smiling suggestively. Sniper’s eyes darted back and forth from one spy to the other; each spy had the same smirk on his face. Sniper quickly reached for his knife, which was on the floor next to him. Before he could grab it, Blu pinned Sniper’s hand down on the ground with his foot. “Tsk tsk tsk. We can’t have any of that,” said Blu, as Red picked up the knife and tossed it out the window. Red took Sniper’s gun, and threw it into another room, leaving Sniper completely defenseless. Sniper gulped. Red then punched Sniper in the face, leaving him unconscious.  
~O~  
Sniper was awoken by a splash of yellow liquid on his face. He looked up to see Blu holding an empty jar. Sniper looked at the table Blu was standing next to. There were several more jars of the same yellow liquid. Sniper knew exactly what it was. After all, he was the one that had those jars there. He tried to move, only to find that his hands and feet were tied up. He looked over at Red, only to see that he was wearing his hat. Sniper hadn’t even noticed that it was no longer on his head. Blu pulled Sniper forward, so that he was on his hands and knees.  
Before Sniper could try to stand up, Red grabbed a hold of his pants, and pulled them down to his knees. Red quickly thrust into Sniper, causing him to cry out. Red began to move his hips back and forth, causing a tear to roll down Sniper’s cheek. He never knew Spy was so big. His whimpers were muffled when Blu shoved his cock into Sniper’s open mouth. Sniper gagged at Blu’s size, as he moved his hips forward and back. The whole experience was very painful, but also kind of pleasurable. Sniper whimpered and moaned into Blu. The sensation was enough to make Blu let out a moan. Sniper’s fingernails dug into the wooden floor. More tears rolled down his face as the two spies increased their speed. The two spies were perfectly synchronized in their movements. Sniper was in pain, but he didn’t want it to stop. It hurt so good.  
Blu grabbed Sniper’s hair as the two spies started thrusting even faster. After a few moments of ramming into Sniper, Red came with a loud moan, and pulled out of the gunman. Before Blu came, he pulled his cock out of Sniper’s mouth. “My turn,” he said as he quickly ran his hand up and down his cock. Blu moaned loudly, and came all over Sniper’s face, getting some of the white liquid in his mouth, and even some on his sunglasses. Red pushed Sniper against the wall, so that he was sitting up. The two spies untied and spread his legs, and dove straight for his crotch. They both licked up and down his cock in an alternating fashion. Soon the feeling became too much for Sniper, and he cried out in ecstasy as he came on both of their faces.  
Not even seconds later, Sniper took advantage of his untied legs, and kicked them both in their stomachs. Each spy hit the wall with a thud, and then fell to the ground, unconscious. Sniper stood up and held his tied hands up to a piece of broken glass from one of the windows, and cut the rope. He then collected his pants from the ground, and took his hat from Red. “Wankers,” he said as he put his hat on his head, and left the room to retrieve his weapons.


End file.
